It is known to store image data representing image values at lattice points of a uniform grid. Image values for intermediate points that do not coincide with a lattice point may be approximated by interpolating the image values corresponding to the lattice points
It is desirable to provide improved image data interpolation methods, which are for example more accurate or more efficient.